


The sincerest form of flattery

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sincerest form of flattery is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sincerest form of flattery

“Hiya Aid” The jaunty voice that interrupted the young medic and his mentor was ignored until the line of fine soldering was completed to Ratchets standards. Turning to regard the rest of the Protectobots as they trouped into the medbay Ratchet had to run a quick internal diagnostic on his optics.

It wasn’t the soot or the heat blistered paint that drew his attention, no, it was the leg, two arms and a hand that were being carried in free, and thankfully still attached, limbs that made him stare.

Pointing wordlessly to a berth he waited as they got Groove situated; his leg was placed behind him, or at least, Ratchet assumed it was his simply because the other three were walking; the soot was too thick to see the paint colours. The other assorted limbs joined it a second later as both medics continued to stare.

“What the Frag?” Ratchet ground out as they all grinned at him, not a trace of remorse on any of their faces.

“Prowl said we should learn from our elders.” Streetwise and Blades nodded in support of their leader.

“And this leads to you missing body parts how?” Ratchet prompted, unsure if he really wanted to know the answer.

Hot Spot tilted his head slightly, regarding the senior medic, “well, Wheeljack always comes in like this after experimenting.”


End file.
